


【thesewt】escape to paradise

by maybeiwillheal



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeiwillheal/pseuds/maybeiwillheal
Summary: 无限延长的假期和一场逃离旅行的故事
Relationships: Newt/Theseus - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：Theseus&Lily  
> 设计女性化描写，雷慎入  
> 作者喜欢模糊性别，所以不要在这方面和我较真了，不喜勿入

戛纳的天气不像伦敦那样阴雨不断。  
他们在忒修斯久违的长假时逃到了这里。即便从巴黎开车到伦敦也用不了一个小时，但是在异国的土地上，让他们都能更自由。  
莉莉此刻坐在酒店大床的另一端给脚趾擦着指甲油，透明的甲盖被她涂成了樱桃的颜色，和她嘴唇上唇膏的颜色相称。她的脚长得很秀气，腿匀称而细长，白色的泳衣让她看起来恬静又高贵，抹胸的款式堪堪遮住她平坦的胸部。忒修斯半靠在大床的另一边，用欣赏艺术品的眼神富有爱意地打量着她。  
海水回荡着刚好没过人脚背，忒修斯在海水中游了几个来回后回到了岸边，他叉着腰站在海水里，回头看见莉莉仍然躲在遮阳伞下舒展着自己的身体。墨镜遮住了她的大半张脸，只留下了红得娇艳欲滴的嘴唇。一双雪白的长腿交叠，涂着指甲油的脚趾漫不经心地蜷曲着。  
魅力四射地让全沙滩的男士都在注意到了这位优雅的美人。  
在第三个男士试图上去和莉莉搭话之前，他忍不住回到了她的身边，用一声咳嗽提醒了那位还在喋喋不休的男士。而莉莉只是在躺椅上含蓄地笑着，一边朝着忒修斯调皮地眨了眨眼。  
“或许我应该给你买一个戒指？”忒修斯没好气地坐到了她身旁，拉住了她不断绞着颈间珍珠项链把玩的手指。  
莉莉从他手里抽了出来，自然地攀上了他后背，草莓金的卷发亲昵地扫过忒修斯的肩头，“可我还没答应你。”她将自己的下巴靠在忒修斯的肩上，颀长的手指在面前反转着观赏，也许戴着戒指也不错？  
她从未想过能和忒修斯走到一起。  
年少时她就到了一所寄宿学校学习绘画，被迫和哥哥分开了多年。在异国他乡枯燥的学习生涯里，忒修斯寄来的一张张照片唤醒了她内心的渴望，后来她回到了伦敦，以莉莉的身份成为了社交圈里最为耀眼的角色。然后他们相爱了，发现真相后忒修斯也曾经历过一番挣扎，可最后仍然隐瞒不了爱意的汹涌。所以他们离开了伦敦，离开了熟悉的国度，渴望在异国的土地上找回自己的灵魂。  
精心打理过头发散乱开来，泳衣的布料紧紧地贴在莉莉的身上，脱下她的泳衣时忒修斯明显有些手忙脚乱，斯卡曼德先生露怯了，只能看着她慢条斯理地脱下了自己矜贵的泳衣。腿间那块小小的布料因为他的亲吻有些湿润了，那里的颜色发深，剥离时从她的穴口溢出的淫液牵拉出来一条短短的银线。  
她全裸着呈现在了忒修斯的面前，双膝轻轻贴在一起，腿间静谧的花园若隐若现，下一秒就被一点也不绅士地分开了双腿，腿间的水光涟漪完全被暴露了出来。忒修斯的鼻尖蹭着小巧的阴核，那里涨成了殷红色，覆在上面的春水让它看起来淫靡又可爱。当忒修斯凑上去吻住她的阴户时，莉莉忍不住发出了一声惊呼。柔软的舌尖挑开了玫瑰的花瓣，顺着阴唇张开的缝隙上下扫荡着，汨汨的体液从她的体内淌了出来打湿了忒修斯的下唇，像是失控了一样打湿了她屁股下垫着的那片床单，连臀缝都变得湿润起来。  
忒修斯从她两腿之间抬起头，用手指轻轻拨开两片阴唇，对着那个一张一合的小孔轻轻一吻。  
“太多了，你早就想要这样了吗？”  
她茫然地睁大了那双美丽的眼睛，拼命地摇着头想要证明自己不是贪欲的女孩。可忒修斯压根没有在意她的回答，只是埋头顺着她天鹅绒一般的小腹向上亲吻，然后将嘴唇停在了她的两乳之间。他一边抬起头和莉莉对视，一边左右来回地亲吻着双乳上淡粉色肉粒上。  
莉莉被他的眼神弄得脸上满是羞怯的神情，却忍不住配合起爱人挺起胸将乳肉送进了他的嘴里。敏感的乳头被舔弄地双双站立了起来，而忒修斯却没打算就此放过它们，他嘴里吮吸着肉粒又用手指不断地揉捏着另一边，莉莉被他弄得口中呻吟不止，脸上露出了害羞又淫荡的神情。她像是整个人都陷进了云朵里，忒修斯让她在情欲里泥足深陷，可她却甘愿沉迷于此，只要他们还相爱。  
她曾在异国他乡的宿舍里，因为忒修斯寄来的一张他在游泳池里的照片迎来了人生中的第一场春梦。梦里忒修斯将她压在瓷砖砌成的游泳池边，粗长的性器一遍遍地进入她青涩的处子穴，第二天醒来时她因为自己腿间的湿润羞愧，脑海中却始终回荡着梦中的画面。  
从那以后忒修斯每寄回一张照片都会出现在她那些旖旎的梦里，她热切地期盼着却又因为这样的感情而心生畏惧，更从未想过会得到回应。  
“你在想什么？”忒修斯看着她出神的样子，想要使坏却还是礼貌地用一个吻唤回了她的心神。  
“没什么，”她甜笑着摇了摇头，细长的双腿缠上了忒修斯的腰：“在想你什么时候会进来。”  
忒修斯挑起了眉梢，阴茎抵在了她早已湿润的穴口处上下磨蹭，引得莉莉皱起了秀气的眉头。等到粗大的性器彻底地埋进了她湿热的花圃里，她终于忍不住发出了一声长吁，并且同时轻轻抬起了小巧的臀部方便爱人的操干。  
忒修斯抱着怀中美人的身体不断地抽插着，阴茎来回在她的肉穴里顶弄，粗重的喘气声和甜腻的呻吟交织在了一起。莉莉被操得软成了一滩春水，她的脚趾因为这源源不断的快感时而卷曲时而舒张，连她自己都没意识到自己发出的呻吟有多么色情，否则她一定会咬紧自己的嘴唇。  
这太超过了…  
莉莉数不清自己高潮了多少次，她现在就像被关在了云霄飞车上，高潮不断的冲击着她的大脑。她在不知道第几次的时候就已经被干得潮吹了，喷涌的淫水在性器的抽插下不断的被带出，她听到忒修斯夸她是个好女孩，他问她是不是诞生在大海里的女神。也许她真的是诞生在海里的阿芙罗狄忒，否则怎么会有那么多的水从她身体里淌了出来。他们保持着这个姿势操干了许久，直到她感觉到体内的性器在自己肉壁的吸吮之下在里面射出了精液。  
忒修斯缓缓退出了她的身体，顺带着那些顺着淫水的精液也跟着从她的蜜穴里彻底流了出来。  
高潮的余韵让她身体有些发冷，意识回笼的她开始有些担心了，她可不想在旅行的途中怀孕。即便在怀孕过程中产生的的乳汁能让忒修斯更加迷恋她的乳房，可怀孕前三个月不能做爱，这对她来说可太难熬了。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 刮毛梗  
> 女性化描写

他们从法国换到了比利时的海滩度假，比起戛纳的海滩要冷清，也更自由。莉莉有了件新的泳衣，那是他们在巴黎春天购物时忒修斯送给她的礼物。法国女人的热情和浪漫体现在了他们对泳衣的设计上，比起她从伦敦带来的那套保守款式，这套法国产的泳衣似乎要更开放一些。分体的泳衣下半截被做成了比基尼的款式，这会让她暴露出更多的皮肤，也意味着，她需要除毛了。  
她从未做过这个，而忒修斯也乐于替她分担这份甜蜜的工作。莉莉坐在床头来回把弄着自己鲜红色的指甲，她裸着上身，光洁的皮肤在阳光下仿佛被打上了层柔光。蕾丝的内裤看看遮住她小巧的屁股，从双腿间的缝隙里露出了被内裤勾勒出的饱满的软肉和中间的缝隙。忒修斯坐在她前面一点的位置，他们只有一把酒店里的一次性剃须刀，他正仔细地帮它消毒，他的神情轻松又愉快，嘴里甚至在哼着一首他们在法国学来的民谣。  
“好了，先脱掉你的裤子。”忒修斯拍了拍莉莉的屁股。这让她有些害羞，却还是顺从地做了，脱下来的内裤被丢在了一边，内裤中央有些湿意，那块布料的颜色看起来比周围深了一些。忒修斯一脸戏谑地看着他的动作，他抱着手呆在原地不动，好像在等着她自己将腿分开一样。  
莉莉被他盯着更害羞了，她低下了头，脸颊上像是蔷薇一样的颜色，半推半就地分开了贴在一块的双腿，露出了那片禁忌森林。  
“应该把它们弄湿吗？”她偏着头看向了忒修斯手里的刮刀眨了眨眼，看起来天真极了，分开的双腿让凉风吹进了她的花圃里，她忍不住缩了缩身体，在忒修斯的注视下她湿得更厉害了。忒修斯却好像没有发现这些变化，他像是个敬业的园丁那样认真地打量着那片灌木丛，那里的触感要稍微硬一些，他们曾在做爱时把那里弄得湿润一片，让它们紧紧地贴在莉莉光洁的小腹上，此刻它们看上去干燥而柔软，像是蜷曲的枝叶上挂着点晶莹的露水。只有忒修斯才知道，它们的后面藏着一片怎样的伊甸园。  
“我想应该用不着，”忒修斯举着剃须刀一边比划着问她：“你喜欢比基尼式还是巴西式？”显然莉莉并不明白这两者有什么区别，忒修斯又一贯对审美有着自己的见解，他抬起头来温柔地看着莉莉，然后自然而然地凑上去亲吻了她的阴户，那里淡淡的香气几乎使他上瘾。莉莉克制地低吟了一声，忒修斯好像永远都知道该怎么挑逗她的情欲，两片柔软的嘴唇轻轻地含住了她含苞待放地阴核，那里小小的软肉被他用舌头像咬着樱桃那样包裹着，剥开了皮肉露出了突出的阴蒂。  
她像是要融化在忒修斯嘴里的奶油，忒修斯像对待一颗香草冰淇淋那样对她，他那根灵活的舌头在她的穴口来回舔舐，像是要吮干从她身体里汨汨流出的春水，却适得其反地让她的花穴彻底的湿成了一片。  
莉莉拽着酒店里蓬松的枕头失神地叫了出来，大脑里甜蜜又混乱，她能感觉到忒修斯的舌头来回抵在她穴口操弄，然后又将她充血的阴唇含在嘴里吮吸着那两片软肉，她知道忒修斯只用舌头也能让她高潮。  
可忒修斯似乎没打算这样就结束，莉莉的阴唇被他舔得蝴蝶翅膀那样张开着露出了中间那个殷红的小孔，从这个角度抬头就能看见她的小腹上下起伏着，呼吸越来越急促。  
她突然感觉到了自己的小腹前一阵冰凉，然后软毛被割断的沙沙声和忒修斯低沉的笑声在她耳边响起，忒修斯的动作又轻又温柔，小心翼翼地像是在修理一片名贵的玫瑰丛，却又对她湿得像是要融化的花蕊视若无睹。莉莉睁大了眼看着他的动作，冰冷的刮刀不断的在她敏感的阴户上刮蹭着，随时都可能蹭到她因为情欲而红肿的小穴，而忒修斯每次都在快要碰到它时又移开了自己的手。这引起了莉莉的不满，在性事上被纵容得有些娇气的女孩想要并拢自己的双腿来抗议他的无视，却被忒修斯用手将她的大腿分了开来。  
“别动，耐心一些，好女孩。”  
他的工作终于到了尾声，只要再将更里面的那些短毛清理干净就好了。忒修斯换了个位置，开始从上到下地清理起那里的软毛，而这个动作让他的手不得不蹭在莉莉敏感的阴部，莉莉几乎要因为忍受不了这样的折磨而哭出来。  
终于结束了。  
忒修斯心满意足地看着他的作品，莉莉的腿间像是婴儿那样光滑，重新暴露在外的皮肤娇嫩而柔软，让人忍不住想要一亲芳泽。好在忒修斯没有让莉莉等太久，他用手指抵在了那个会呼吸的穴口，周围的软肉立刻就吸住了他。忒修斯没有犹豫的将手指插进了莉莉的身体里，没一会另一根手指也跟着操了进来。他的指尖微微向上勾起，不断去磨蹭着莉莉甬道上凸起的那个敏感点，女孩也为此开始娇喘连连，而穴里的热液像是失控了那样不断地往外溢出打湿了他的掌心。剃光了软毛的阴部似乎变得更加敏感了一些，忒修斯抽插了一会之后就感觉到了自己的手指被肉壁紧紧咬住，然后又缓慢地放开了。  
莉莉高潮了，腿间的玫瑰被淫液彻底浇湿，没有遮盖让它们彻底地将自己的淫态暴露了给别人，换来了忒修斯怜爱的一个亲吻。女孩害羞地并拢了双腿，却忍不住倒在床上笑了起来。


End file.
